If I didn't Have You A Millenium Girls Oneshot
by YamiYugi100
Summary: For all my Millenium Girls Fans! You all know Sansu and Ryoko can't stand each other right? Well, here's a small songfic about if they didn't have each other! Hope you like! R


YY100: Okay, so we all know Sansu and Ryoko can't stand each other right?

Girls: Yeah….

YY100: So I wrote a randome sonfic about if they didn't have each other!

Girls: 0__0 Run for your life! *spirnts away*

YY100: *Sticks out tongue* Begin.

If I Didn't have You!

A Millenium Girls Sonfic

It was a cold rainy day and Ryoko, Sansu, Akemi, and Kayo were sitting near a fire, all bored out of their wits. Ryoko, all of a sudden, started chuckling a lot. Akemi and Kayo looked at her and Kayo asked, "What's so funny?" Ryoko snapped out of her laughing fit and said, "Oh, I was just thinking…" Sansu burst in asking, "Whatcha thinking bout?" Ryoko glared and pointed at her, saying, "If I didn't have YOU, Sansu."

Then Ryoko said, "If I didn't have you I could do a lot of things! I'd be rocking with the dinos! Swinging with the rhinos! I'd de-sansunize this house in a minute! Ryoko! They would sing cause I would be the queen! I would love this world without you in it! If I didn't have you!"

Sansu stared, and repeated, "If you didn't have me?"

Ryoko nodded and said again, "If I didn't have you!"

Sansu crossed her arms and asked cockily, "Well what about if I didn't have you huh?"

Then both of them began together, trying to stand infront of one another, "Oh what I could be if there was only me, oh what I'd do if I didn't have you! Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you!"

Akemi believed one of them should say something, but all Kayo got out was, "Stop bickering and get your act together!"

Sansu looked and stated, "Act? Did someone say act? I can act! If only I had separate groups! My career would be the arts. I'd be the star of domino! You'd be the half that the whole world forgot! If I didn't have you!"

Ryoko rolled her eyes and stated, "I should be so lucky!"

Sansu said again, "If I didn't have you!" Both were glaring at each other as Ryoko stated, "Oh wait! You'd be dead!"

Kayo and Akemi looked at each other and Sansu and Ryoko glared at each other even more and continued, "Oh what I could be if there was only me! Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you!"

Sansu chased Ryoko around with a chainsaw and shouted, "OH what I'd do if I didn't have you!" Then Ryoko chased Sansu and Sansu yelled, "Trapped! Ah! Trapped!"

Ryoko went back to glaring and stated, "Stuck with you for 10 years!" Sansu put her hands on her hips and stated, "Oh dear it's learned to count." She hit Ryoko in the head after stating that. Ryoko rubbed her head and said,

"If I got me a good lawyer, I would've split 9 years ago!"

Sansu glared and pointed her finger at Ryoko, saying, "Now listen here pal! I didn't come here to be insulted!"

Ryoko laughed and asked, "Oh? Well where do you usually go?"

Sansu pouted and said, "I'd be a fire-breathing wolf!"

Ryoko pushed her out of the way and stated, "I'd be one strong kaiba corp president!"

Sansu sat on top of her and stated, "You'd be nothing about me! You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be!"

Ryoko and Sansu glared and Ryoko said, "I'm so tired of your nagging!" And Sansu punched her and said, "And I'm so tired of you're bragging!"

Ryoko laughed and said, "Without me, you'd have no brain…with which to think!" Sansu shone a flashlight through Ryoko's ear and light came out the other end.

Soon both of them were pushing each other and singing their parts at the same time, "I'd be rocking with the dinos. Swinging with the rhinos. If only I had separate groups! I'd de-sansunize this cave in a minute! My career would be the arts. Ryoko! They would sing cause I would be the queen! You'd be the half that the whole world forgot." Then they sang together pointing at each other, "I would love this world without you in it!" Sansu stated, "If I didn't have you!"

Ryoko hit her in the head and yelled, "If I didn't have you!"

Kayo and Akemi found themselves singing, "Yeah, yeah yeah…" Then they were pulled away by canes.

Soon Ryoko and Sansu were shouting at each other while trying to dance. "This way! Let me lead!" Sansu shouted and lead, then Ryoko sat on her and said, "No, this way twinkle toes!" Akemi and Kayo laughed hard at the remarks.

Ryoko and Sansu kept on going, "Life would be so sweet if these were both my feet! Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you! Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you!"

Then after a chorus, Sansu and Ryoko bowed and Ryoko mumbled, "You've never sung before have you?" Sansu then punched her in the gut.

Kayo shot up out of her sleep and looked around frantically. She saw Sansu hanging upside down on the couch and Ryoko fiddling with her duel deck near the fire. "What's up Kayo?" Akemi asked, leaning near the couch and Kayo pointed at Ryoko and Sansu stuttering, "Th-Them. Dreamt bout them. And singing, and dancing…." Akemi raised and eyebrow and stated, "That's it, no more chocolate before bed for you." Kayo laughed nervously and still watched Ryoko and Sansu.

YY100: Haha! End!

Girls: Okay, fine, it WAS funny.

YY100: Hope you like the MGirls Oneshot! ^__^


End file.
